July 1, 2014 Main Event results
The July 1, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey on July 1, 2014. Summary WWE Main Event kicked off with Paul Heyman and his client, Cesaro. The King of Swing was scheduled to battle Dolph Ziggler in the featured contest. However, as evidenced by the eye-patch covering Cesaro's right eye, during Kofi Kingston's poked the Swiss Superman in the eye and scratching it en route to his upset victory. Heyman stated that Cesaro would not compete tonight but would still compete in the Battle Royal for the vacant Intercontinental Championship at Battleground. But before he could finish his statement, Dolph Ziggler made his way to the ring to address Heyman's tirade. Ziggler still wanted to face Cesaro – but before Heyman and his client could accept, former Intercontinental Champion Big E announced his participation for the Battle Royal at Battleground. As the massive Superstar continued, RybAxel came out and announced their participation as well. If that wasn't enough, the legendary Rob Van Dam also staked his claim for a spot in the battle royal at Battleground. As RVD recounted his accomplishments and compared them to everyone else's, a brawl erupted, forcing RybAxel and Cesaro from the ring. After dismantling the returning Chris Jericho alongside Bray Wyatt on Raw, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan faced off with R-Truth and Xavier Woods. Although failing to capture the WWE Tag Team Championships at WWE Money in the Bank, The Wyatt Family is far from out of contention. Truth and Woods wisely used their speed and agility to take an early advantage in the bout but were able to maintain control of the match. The unorthodox style and sheer power of Harper and Rowan proved to be too much. As Harper removed R-Truth from the ring, Erick Rowan executed an impactful side slam on Woods to secure the win. Intended to be a rematch from Raw once again pitting The Funkadactyls against Nikki Bella in a Handicap Match, Stephanie McMahon had other plans. Rather than letting Nikki go it alone again, she gave her a new tag team partner – her longtime rival, Alicia Fox. Alicia seemed genuinely excited to team with Nikki – even rallying the WWE Universe is a “Nikki” chant as The Bella Twin tried her best to keep Naomi and Cameron at bay. Finally able to make a tag, Alicia refused to accept Nikki's tag. Adding insult to injury, Alicia kicked her partner allowing Cameron to grab the pinfall. The six Superstars who kicked off WWE Main Event announcing their intentions to win the Intercontinental Championship Battle Royal at Battleground faced off in a Six Man Tag Team Match. Former Intercontintel Champions, RVD, Dolph Ziggler and Big E battled RybAxel Cesaro. It was clear that the fan favorites were much more in tune with each other, driving their opponents from the ring and forcing them to change strategy. Ryback, Curtis Axel and The King of Swing were able to take control of the match, methodically keeping RVD grounded and Ziggler and Big E from getting involved. However, the former WWE and ECW Champion displayed his resilience forged in the heyday of ECW and managed to make a tag to Dolph Ziggler after Ryback failed to hit a big splash from the top turnbuckle. Fired up, Ziggler took down his opponents and focused his attention on Cesaro. The match devolved into chaos as The Show-Off seized an opportunity to hit a distracted Cesaro with the Zig Zag and pick up a huge victory. Results ; ; *The Wyatt Family (Luke Harper & Erick Rowan) defeated R-Truth & Xavier Woods (2:34) *The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) defeated Nikki Bella & Alicia Fox (1:38) *Rob Van Dam, Dolph Ziggler & Big E defeated Cesaro & RybAxel (Ryback & Curtis Axel) (11:01) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Main Event 7-1-14 1.jpg ME_092_Photo_02.jpg ME_092_Photo_03.jpg Main Event 7-1-14 2.jpg ME_092_Photo_05.jpg ME_092_Photo_06.jpg Main Event 7-1-14 3.jpg ME_092_Photo_08.jpg ME_092_Photo_09.jpg Main Event 7-1-14 4.jpg ME_092_Photo_11.jpg Main Event 7-1-14 5.jpg ME_092_Photo_13.jpg ME_092_Photo_14.jpg Main Event 7-1-14 6.jpg ME_092_Photo_16.jpg ME_092_Photo_17.jpg Main Event 7-1-14 7.jpg ME_092_Photo_19.jpg Main Event 7-1-14 8.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #92 results * Main Event #92 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events